Bird spikes are devices used to prevent birds and other flying objects from landing on a desired surface. Bird spike strips are elongated objects with a plurality of spikes protruding along the devices length. Presently, bird spike strips are often attached to the top of airport signs and other signs with an adhesive, which breaks down in poor weather conditions. This is problematic because bird spike strips equipped with insufficient adhesive result in an increase in the likelihood of producing foreign object damage. This is particularly hazardous in airport settings, as airplane engines can suck in the bird spike strips. In addition, the use of adhesives may prevent necessary maintenance to the signs, which requires the strips to be removed and subsequently replaced.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to introduce a mounting frame for bird spike strips. The present invention provides a means to mechanically fasten bird spike strips to a frame. The frame easily mounts onto the top of an airport sign or similar device with a flat mounting surface. Due to the height of the frame, the bird spikes will be elevated a short distance above the mounting surface, with enough clearance for any additional hardware that may exist or be attached later on. In addition, this clearance allows for snow and debris to be swept off the top of the mounting surface and provide access to bolts used for attachment and removal of the frame when maintenance is required. Overall, the present invention is sturdy, simple, easy to use, safe, and effective.